Chase's Appendix
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Chase has to have his appendix removed sorry not good with summerys i promise the story is better comments are allways nice
1. Chapter 1

The scene is the boy's room Chase's alarm clock goes off but Chase is not in his bunk Logan throws his hand down trying to wake what he thinks is a sleeping Chase "Wake up and turn of your alarm clock and tell us we have 30 minutes till class (1)

Michael looks over at Chase's Bunk after a couple of minutes "Chase ?" he sees the empty bunk "Where's Chase ?"

Logan looks tiredly over at him "He's in his bunk"

Michael jumps up of his bed "No he's not"

Logan quickly jumps down "what ?"

They both look at the empty bunk Logan then looks at Michael "Well where is he ?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders all of a sudden a guy runs by their room along with a lot of other guys "Hey dudes" Michael and Logan turn around "Some kids passed out in the bathroom" he then runs out of the room

Michael and Logan look at each other then Logan grabs Michael's arm "Well come on" they run out the door

The scene flips to Zoey, Lola and Quinn walking right above the guy's dorm when they are almost ran over by a group of kids Zoey turns around "What's going on ?"

A girl turns around "Some kid passed out in the Maxwell hall bathroom"

Zoey looks at Lola and Quinn "Come on"

Lola looks at them as they start walking towards Maxwell hall "I wonder if he's cute"

Zoey looks at her as they enter the building "Lola"

Lola talks again as they go threw the door "What a guy that's passed out can't be cute"

The scene changes to the girls and Michael and Logan meeting each other at the bathroom doorway where there's already a crowd Zoey looks at them "Hey guys"

Michael looks at them "Hello ladies"

Lola looks at them "Where's Chase ?"

Zoey looks at them "Is he sleeping threw this I know he didn't feel good yesterday but I figured he would be up for this"

Logan looks at them "He wasn't in the room this morning when we woke up"

They all look at each other before Zoey turns to a girl in front of them "Excuse me"

The girl turns around "Yes"

Zoey looks at her "Do you know who it is that's passed out on the floor ?"

The girl looks at her "No I'm sorry no ones been able to tell who it is all I heard was whoever it is has bushy hair"

Michael looks at them "Bushy hair"

Quinn then looks at them "Sick yesterday"

They all scream at once "Chase !!"

They join arms and try to make their way threw the crowed the girl looks at them "Chase ?"

The gang breaks threw the crowed to see a kid with curly hair laying on the floor in night clothes Logan looks at them "That's what Chase wore to bed last night"

They rush over and Michael rolls over the boy revealing a very pale Chase

Zoey starts shaking Chase "Chase wake up Chase"

Michael looks at the crowd "Has anyone tried calling 911"

A guy steps out of the crowd "I did just a few minutes ago"

Zoey is still looking at Chase "Chase please wake up"


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to a hospital waiting room Michael is pacing back and forth in front of Logan, Quinn and Lola Zoey walks in from the hall way she is on the phone "Yea Mrs. Matthews, Yea that's fine we'll watch him yea I'll call and let you know as soon as we find something out ok bye-bye" She hangs up the phone Logan looks at her "What did his mom say ?"

Zoey looks at them "Well she gave me a list of his alleges for me to give the doctor" She holds up a piece of paper

Lola looks at her "So are they coming to get him"

Zoey looks at her "We'll they said her and Chase's dad are on a business trip for a week and there's no way of them getting back here"

Logan looks at her "Great"

Michael continues to pace back and forth in front of them "What if he's dead ?"

Quinn looks at him "Michael"

Michael looks at her "No what if their just back there trying to figure out how to tell us"

Lola looks at him "Just calm down"

Michael looks at her "I can't"

At that moment a doctor steps out from the back room "Are ya'll here for Chase Matthews ?"

Michael looks at them "Oh my gosh he's dead"

The Doctor laughs at him "He's not dead he just had a close call"

Zoey stands up "What do you mean a close call ?"

The Doctor looks at them "His appendix was about to burst"

They all sigh a breath of relief the doctor looks at them "he's still unconscious and will probley stay that way till his surgery's done we do however know what rooms he's going to be in if ya'll would like to wait in there"

Zoey smiles at him " Sure thanks"

The scene changes to a little while later Michael is playing with the hospital bed "I love this bed"

Zoey looks at him "Well get up Chase will be here any minute he's in post op"

At that moment a Chase is rolled in on a stretcher Michael gets up off the bed as they put Chase in it

The orderly looks at him "He's still out of it but keep an eye on him he should be coming around pretty soon"

Lola smiles at him "We will"

The scene changes to a little while later Lola, Michael, Logan, Quinn and Zoey are watching all of sudden Michael lets out a laugh and Chase rolls over "Could you keep it down ?"

Michael looks at him "But this the funny part" he turns back around and then back at him "Chase !!"

Lola jumps up along with the rest of them "Chase !!"

They all run over to the bed Zoey rubs Chase's hair "Hey"

Chase looks up at her and with a weak voice reply's "Hey"

Michael rubs his arm "Good to have you back buddy"


End file.
